encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Pirena (2016)
}} Pirena is a major character from the Philippine fantasy television series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. Profile Pirena is the keeper of the Brilyante ng Apoy. She is first born of Mine-a and the King of Hathoria, Hagorn's daughter. Personality Pirena is tough, hardworking and intelligent. Since she was young, she has the ambition to become the next queen of Lireo. This ambition of hers blinds her from seeing what is right and what is wrong and treating her sisters as merely rivals who stand no chance against her. This caused her sisters to become distant of her. Despite her arrogant, downgrading exterior Pirena is truly kindhearted and only seeks for love and recognition especially from her mother whom she thinks loves her sisters more. Her only weakness is that when her ambition or the love of her mother is being talked about, she loses her kindhearted side and gets easily manipulated by others. Gurna exploits this weakness of hers and uses them to her advantage. Appearance and Outfits Pirena has a long black hair and brown eyes. *Her formal appearance is an elaborate vibrant red and black sleeveless v-neck gown with black checkered designs on the top and the edge of her dress skirt and has a black design on her dress skirt and a matching high heels, the length of her gown is long up to her feet. Her hair is tied in a ponytail while wearing a red tiara that resembles a headband on her head. *When she went to the sealed room to steal the Brilyante ng Apoy, Pirena wears a magenta cloak-like dress with a blue green cape. Her hair is tied in a bun and wears a gold tiara on her head. *In her warrior form she wears an armor with different shades of red. The skirt of her dress has a design to resemble flames. She also wears small red shoulder armor in each sides along with a matching gauntlets and different shades of red armor boots. She also wears a dark red three lined cape at the back to resemble a long flame which has been colored to white and black. She no longer wears a helmet with flame designs and wears a red steel circlet in a similar design as Amihan's circlet and her black hair is loose but have two long braids in each sides. Story Pirena at a young age already dreams of becoming the next queen of Lireo. Gurna used this ambition of hers to make her think Amihan is her rival to the throne. After Mine-a gave birth to Amihan she went to visit Pirena to meet her sister. Pirena said in front of everyone that she isn't happy to have a sister which shocked Mine-a. Mine-a assures her that she loves her equally which makes her forget of her ill feelings for her sister. She visits her mother's room more often to visit Amihan. One time she questions her father's identity to Mine-a which Mine-a responds to her that her father is dead. Pirena asks for his name but Mine-a dodges the question stating that it shouldn't matter because he is dead. Pirena grew up being distant from Alena and Danaya because of Gurna's mind conditioning. She saw them as rivals instead of sisters. Amihan would also experience the same treatment from Pirena as she pushed her away when she hugged her. This relationship continued until they were older. When the time when Mine-a would finally select her heir came, Pirena was excited and confident that she would be the next queen but her confidence was shattered when she overheard the conversation between Mine-a with Imaw. Pirena misunderstood Mine-a favoring her sisters over her, not hearing the entire conversation. She went to her room and sulked about her mother's favoritism. Gurna then appeared and asked what was wrong. Pirena told her about what she heard and Gurna made use of this to poison her mind again. Pirena then became determined to prove her mother wrong. Pirena didn't understood the instructions of the test and believed the entire time that the key was the key in the warrior's necklace. So when Mine-a declared Amihan as her heir Pirena believed she was cheated and challenged Mine-a to a duel. If Mine-a wins she would allow herself to accept Amihan as queen while if she wins she will be the next queen of Lireo. .]] The duel ended after Mine-a refused to fight but when Mine-a turned around, Pirena tried to stab her but Mine-a is defended by her daughters. Pirena wanted to take revenge on her mother and sisters so Gurna encouraged her to take the brilyantes. Later that night, she and Gurna sneaked into the Chamber. Gurna made the guards fall asleep allowing Pirena to enter the sealed room. Pirena tried to take every brilyante there is starting with the Brilyante ng Tubig but it liquidated. Next is the Brilyante ng Hangin but it vanished. Then she tried the Brilyante ng Lupa but it disappeared in her hands. Tired that the brilyantes refused her she asked the Brilyante ng Apoy if it is willing to come with her. Unlike the other three gems, it did not resist when Pirena took it thus, making her its keeper. Pirena seeked for the gem's power when the soldiers started to awaken, leaving her in a no escape situation. The gem transformed Pirena's appearance to Aquil. Pirena then went to Hathoria to seek alliance with Hagorn. They then decided to wage a war against Lireo however, Pirena became hesitant upon seeing her dagger Alab which was given to her by Mine-a. Upon seeing her hesitation, Hagorn encourages her to prove to them why they will regret losing her as queen. The more diwatas killed in this war, is a loss in the foundation that would weaken the reign of Amihan, who will be blamed on every life that is lost and in turn her (Pirena's) name will be strengthened and they will need her as their queen. Pirena was convinced and is determined to prove herself to everyone in Lireo. After the war concluded to a loss for the Hathors, Pirena started thinking of plans to extract revenge on everyone in Lireo especially Amihan. One of those plans is having a child which she will swap with Amihan's. On the day of her childbirth, Mine-a died and upon hearing about the news from Gurna (who didn't give to Pirena the letter that Mine-a wrote for her), Pirena mourns for her mother. But despite her Mother's death, Pirena still pushed through of her plans. She returned to Encantadia and asked her Sisters for forgiveness, despite Danaya's objections for being treacherous, Amihan welcomed her back for the sake of their deceased Mother but ordered her to surrender the Brilyante ng Apoy which foils the plans of Pirena. With Gurna taking over Ades on babysitting Lira, Pirena used the opportunity to switch Amihan's baby with her own. And using an Enchantment, Pirena made sure that everyone especially Amihan thinks that Mira is actually Lira until they grow up. She intended to kill Amihan's real daughter but failed to do so because of the protection that Danaya gave to the child. With no other option, she brought the child across the portal of Asnamon and leave the baby in the world of mortals. Muyak who witnessed the whole thing, begged Pirena to return the child back to Encantadia but Pirena ignored her, leaving her with the Baby in the human world. Pirena would stay in Lireo until her child grows up to a fine young lady. She would often feel jealous of Amihan because she can't reveal to Mira that she is her real mother. Years have passed yet there's still no progress with Pirena's plans because of the absence of the Brilyante ng Apoy making Hagorn impatient. Pirena insists that he remains patient or else she will not hesitate to team up with her sisters to destroy Hathoria. Like how she had predicted, after behaving like she is an ally of theirs, Amihan eventually trusted Pirena again returns the Brilyante ng Apoy to Pirena, trusting her again. Having the Brilyante returned to her, Pirena resumed her plans to conquer Lireo. However, it wasn't part of her plan to take away the Brilyante ng Tubig from Alena at first but eventually when Alena became persistent in taking away her life, Hagorn told her a way of saving Alena and at the same time, obtaining the Brilyante ng Tubig. Pirena used the powers of the Brilyante ng Apoy to take on the form of bathalang Emre. She asks Alena to surrender the gem to her and she will wipe away all her sufferings. Hitano witnesses this and threatens her that he will report this to Amihan. Pirena suggests he take away Alena and start a new life with her. With this problem out of the way, Pirena came up with a situation that would convince her sisters Alena is dead so that they wouldn't know she now keeps the Brilyante ng Tubig. Trivia *Glaiza's hair is actually short she wears a thick hair extension when playing the role of Pirena this is to cover the tattoo she has at the back of her neck. Category:Encantadia Category:People from the Kingdom of Hathoria Category:Former Villains turn Good Category:Diwata Category:2016 series characters Category:Hathors Category:Antagonists Category:Sang'gres